Lucy Twinkler
Lucy Twinkler is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is daughter the Morning Star from the story The Seven Ravens and night fairy she married. Lucy has grown up with her mother's sweet voice putting her to sleep, therefore, Lucy has dedicated herself to music and the art of singing. Lucy's 'powerful qualities' would be optimistic, charming, and leadership. Character What is Lucy like? Lucy is a girl with a very good childhood. I must tell you this because this is a main part of Lucy's personality. Lucy isn't bitter because she was bullied, Lucy's just a normal girl living in a star's world. However when I say star, you might never know if I mean star in the sky or pop star. Lucy, a girl that has a good past, can be pretty boastful. Lucy does have some talent and Lucy likes showing it to the the world in shows, or just talking to someone. This trait stems from Lucy being socially active in hextra activities and she practices them so she gets good at them; therefore; Lucy feels like it isn't bragging when she claims she good at something or she shows off. Lucy thinks she worked hard for her talents so she can show them off. Lucy doesn't really think she is doing anything wrong, but even if Lucy says its right doesn't mean it is right; is only thinks that, like I stated before. Lucy's boastfulness can be annoying sometimes and that is the reason Lucy has gained some rivals among the students of Ever After High. This may seem strange, but some people say Lucy is arrogant and some say Lucy is smart. To be honest, Lucy is a little bit of both. Lucy can be smart in the way of getting good grades. Lucy always studies, even though she spends most of the day at school and going to concerts. Lucy always goes to concerts instead of studying, but Lucy doesn't even have to sleep, so, Lucy just studies when everyone else is sleeping. Some people think that's creepy, but Lucy doesn't usually ''care. Lucy usually gets a B in most of her subjects, and if you ask Lucy, that is a pretty good grade. Lucy's smarts is one of the things that Lucy doesn't ''always ''brag about, mostly because she knows a B is the second best grade not the best grade which is an A. You might be wondering why people think Lucy is arrogant if Lucy gets good grades. Well, I will answer this question for your curious soul. Lucy isn't smart in ''street smarts. Lucy seriously doesn't understand half the things people say when they say their street smart. Lucy says that street smarts is dumb and that it won't help people at all in life. It most likely will, but Lucy won't admit that. Lucy isn't smart in street because Lucy wasn't raised to be good in street smarts. Lucy was raised to be a good girl, not a girl with street credit. Therefore, Lucy doesn't do well in an environment where street smarts towers over real smarts that give you good grades and a reputation. Lucy doesn't like street smarts because she likes being popular, but when someone does something including street smarts, Lucy can't do it and this makes Lucy feel unpopular In between singing and playing with the crowd, Lucy has picked up being pretty charming. Lucy learned to be charming because of her Manager, Garret Charming or just Charming. Charming, being a charming twenty-one year old and all is pretty charming. For more money, he taught Lucy to be charming so more people would come to the shows. Even before Lucy met Garret she was pretty charming. Lucy's mother took Lucy to princess summer school every summer when she was five to ten years old, so Lucy got lots of practice being a charming young girl. Lucy thinks that she's pretty charming, and sometimes she can't help but point out. Lucy does really like being charming, but sometimes bragging about her charms makes her less charming. In an attempt to stay popular, Lucy has started doing things she wouldn't usually try. This makes her attention seeking. Lucy has gotten in her head that a star shines as bright as the sun, but the sun just is closer to Ever After High. So Lucy prefers to keep trying things that a rebel would do and if she meets a royal she will do royal things. With this being said, Lucy tries not to be that person who changes their sides depending on how many royals or rebels she is around. At least, Lucy tries ''not to be that person with this trait it's rather hard not to do so. When Lucy tells her mother about how she can sometimes do this, her mother shakes her head and simply says, "You get that from your father!". Lucy's mother said that her wife, Lucy's dad always did what the people wanted. No matter what. This statement makes Lucy feel better about being attention seeking. Though Lucy is a smart person, Lucy often finds herself making choices without thinking of them. Which makes Lucy brash. Lucy's brash nature comes from Lucy's childhood. As I stated before, Lucy had a good childhood where nothing too bad happened to her. Which tricks Lucy into thinking she has really good luck, being a star just makes Lucy think this more. Lucy having good luck makes her think that things will just work out for her because she is lucky. Afterwards, though, Lucy sometimes regrets her choice, but that doesn't happen as much as it should. Now that Lucy is older, she has been getting better at containing this trait, but it is still a problem Lucy has to work on. Lucy, as a shining star and a girl that doesn't have any reason to be sad, is a very optimistic person. Lucy doesn't have any reason to be sad so she isn't. As mentioned before, Lucy has the good life and an optimistic personality comes with that. An optimistic personality is also something that runs in her family. Lucy is proud to be optimistic since she has learned that a optimistic view on things is something that most people don't have since it's easier to look on the bad side of things. Most people like Lucy for this trait, but some people claim that it is annoying, her always saying, "At least you didn't _____!". However, Lucy ignores that and continues to be optimistic. Lucy is someome who enjoys being the leader. Lucy often takes charge of a situation with pride and a smile on her face. Lace thinks that this is one of their best traits. However, this is, for the most part, not true and some people couldn't disagree more. Some think of Lucy's leadership as bossiness and that isn't entirely not true. There are two sides to everything. Lucy takes on the role of a leader whenever she knows exactly what to do. When this happens, Lucy bosses people around so they get it right and Lucy very much wants to get it right. (read: perfectionist). Many believe that this trait comes from her mother. This is because Lucy's mom is part of the star council that meets with the all important Angels. Since her mom does this, Lucy's mom has to take charge and be a leader. This makes Lucy very proud of this trait and quite possibly why Lucy thinks this is her best trait. Lucy is a innocent girl. This comes from her happy childhood. Lucy was not exposed to anything harsh and has a deep love for her parents. (read: good childhood) Though, Lucy being innocent can lead to her being clueless in many things, (but she still knows what's happening in modren pop, in case you didn't know.) Lucy is proud of this trait because she knows this stems from her having a good childhood and it makes her happy to know that her did well, like she thought they did. Sometimes Lucy can be slight annoyed with this trait of hers because it makes her seem arrogant to others which makes her a tad bit flustered. Once you are Lucy's friend, Lucy feels the need to be there for you and not abandon you. This makes Lucy loyal, but also slightly clingy. Lucy does not like being left behind, nor forgotten about. This makes Lucy have a fear of her friends leaving her. Since she doesn't want to give them a reason to stop liking her, she never forgets about them and seems kind of clingy around them. However, this is both a flaw and a strength for Lucy, because Lucy is loyal to her friends and always stays with them. Lucy isn't very proud of this trait, sadly. Lucy doesn't like it because she doesn't enjoy being called clingy since Lucy is a perfectionist. (read: perfectionist) Lucy enjoys doing many things that she is at least slightly good at and things that she is the best at. Why? You might ask. This is because Lucy is a perfectionist. Lucy doesn't like doing things she isn't good at and when she does really horribly she can get quite upset with herself. Lucy is most likely a perfectionist because of her boastfulness. If she didn't care about being good at things, Lucy wouldn't have anything to boast about. Lucy enjoys this trait. She sees that there is mothing wrong with wanting to be the best at things. Though she tries not to connect the trait with boastfulness because of her growing ego. Lucy is with no doubt, an extrovert. She always seems to enjoy being with people when compared to being alone. Lucy almost always feels the need to join social events. This might be because of her attention-seeking behavior, (If she's attention seeking she'll do events to put attention on herself.) or her boastfulness, (She's got to have something to boast about.) and perhaps her perfectionist side. (Practice makes perfect.) And to be honest, it's all of those things. This trait was made half from other traits Lucy has. The other half was made from her mother, who is a extrovert as well. So, Lucy inherited half from this trait from her mother. Since Lucy got this trait from her mother, whom she loves with every bone in her body, Lucy loves it. Lucy is a rather emotional person. When Lucy does something very wrong, and disappoints her mother or father, Lucy will cry. When something sad happens, Lucy will cry. This also makes rather caring of others. Lucy doesn't know why is emotional. She just feels so bad for herself, and others when something bad happens. It is most likely that Lucy is like this because the standards surrounding stars. Stars are seen as caring angels with a little less power. Lucy wants to be seen as this, so, when it doesn't work out, Lucy feels like she is failing and giving a bad name to stars. Lucy doesn't really like this trait. Lucy doesn't want to be known as a crybaby so she avoids talking about this trait as much as possible. To sum up, Lucy is a charming, but boastful star that feels like she have a legacy to live up to. But most importantly, Lucy is a is a shining singer, and she won't let anyone forget that. What does Lucy like to do? Lucy is a very busy person that always seems to be doing something. Lucy will almost never just sit down doing nothing. Lucy's hobbies are almost always associated with theater, fine arts, or something outside. Lucy really enjoys all her hobbies and unlike most people, enjoys having many things to do. Lucy loves singing more than almost anything. Singing makes Lucy feel as free as a bird in the sky. Lucy is a fan pop music that makes others feel happy. Singing is without a doubt her favorite thing to do. Lucy is very good at singing and has been taking lessons ever since she was a very young girl. Lucy got the overall interest in musical talents from her mother. Who enjoys singing almost as much as she loves helping others. Lucy usually plays in an assortment of bands, but never really stays in one as a complete band member. However, Lucy is a member of Ever After High. Lucy sings in Bookend at many places. Lucy enjoys joking around about how she's a pop star and a real star. A part of her singing is how Lucy usually writes her own songs about happy moments in her life. After Lucy got into music, Lucy began singing all the time. Then she wanted to sing everywhere. She saw a poster for a musical and she just entered it because she liked singing. After, she found out that she loved acting. Lucy usually can be found on stage, if not singing, acting. Though, Lucy has a habit of always wanting to be a main character. Lucy has a special like of musicals, but she has been in many plays without music as well. Lucy likes acting because it appeals to her just like reading first person. To her, it feels like you are living a different life, and you can make different choices. You can be anything you want and to her that feels so good. It also helps her let a tiny bit loose on her good girl attitude. Though, she still refuses to be part of a play that says too many curse words. Lucy is a perfect example of: "Once a good girl, always a good girl." The most painful and hard hobby for Lucy is hands down attempting to use her magic. She feels like she doesn't need powers to be amazing, but she still has her daunting powers, making her think things like, "People only like you because they think you are powerful." Lucy knows this isn't true, but still wants to live up to every expectation. Another reason Lucy doesn't like her magic is because her need to be perfect. There are so many spells and new types of magic; it's so daunting to Lucy. She feels it would take her entire life to be a magic master and that would include giving up singing. Still, Lucy practices magic in hope that she will be slightly good at magic. Though, Lucy would rather live without this burden. Reading is Lucy's most on and off hobby. Lucy does enjoy reading, but she always puts reading at the bottom of her priorities. Lucy supposes that it is because she enjoys more active and extroverted activities and, to Lucy, reading doesn't count as a exciting and team oriented hobby. She does still enjoy read, however. Lucy's favorite genres are Adventure, Fairy Tale, Educational, and most importantly, Romance. Lucy likes Adventure books because of the same appeal she holds with acting: She likes living another life and changes her personality to have a (fake!) adventure. Lucy enjoys reading the fairy tales of her fellow students because of her attention seeking behavior, she wants to knows everyone's tale because popular girls always know this kind of things, according to Lucy. Also, Lucy finds the tales quite enjoyable. Lucy reading Educational books for a simple an normal reason, she wants to study and be ahead on tests. Lucy usually does this late at night, since at day time she doesn't want to waste her reading time on studying when she could do that later. Finally, Lucy ''loves cheesy romance novels. Lucy finds them filled with hope, sadness, and things that make up for the sadness. Novels like that make Lucy feel good. Lucy, when she has nothing to do, (which isn't very often) likes art. She often draws animals, and herself in different situations. Lucy may not be the best artist, but she still enjoys it. Lucy has a 'starry artist' art bag where she keeps all of her art supplies. Lucy enjoys making pottery for her mother, who gets more gifts from each holiday than some mothers get her their whole lives. Lucy has large amounts of clay kept in her art bag as well as paints to write on the clay when it is baked and dried. Sometimes, Lucy makes clay animals if a holiday for her mother is not near. Lucy has many sculptures of animals that she finds interesting. If Lucy isn't making pottery, Lucy will be most likely drawing with colored pencils. She takes weeks drawing things because she takes all details into account. Horseback Riding. Lucy is one of the best (though that can be argued upon) defensive player on her Volleyball team, and honestly, Lucy likes it that way. Lucy is skilled at serving, passing, and reacting quickly. This makes her one of the Liberos 'of the team. Even though she lacks skill in attacking. Lucy's best skill is serving, where she almost always serves with a jump float or a sky ball serve. (Lucy refuses to only use it in beach volleyball and doesn't consider it outdated at all. While passing, Lucy is keen to using either a forearm pass or a bump. She feels these are the most effective and easiest to learn. Lucy is rather surprised at her skill in this. Most of her skills focus the arts and Lucy usually isn't involved in things like sports. So, Lucy tries extra hard in this sport because she doesn't have any other sports to back her up for being bad at this one and, as you know by now, Lucy likes being the best. What does Lucy look like? BLAH HAIR BLAH SKIN BLAH EYES BLAH BLAH BLAH Fairytale - The Seven Ravens How The Story Goes You can find a summary here and the full story here! How does Lucy fit into it? (And Viewpoint) ((Please note that the morning star is supposed to be Venus, but in the story she is just like the North Star, but only in early morning and late evening. So, Lucy's mother is a star.)) Lucy, who is based on the greek version, is the daughter of the Morning Star, who married a night fairy that may or may not be distantly realted to the dwarf. But lets not ruin the surprise for Lucy, okay? Lucy has no doubts expect one on her destiny. Lucy doesn't like her minor role. Lucy's mother was kind and helped that girl and none of it really mattered at the end of the story. This makes Lucy unhappy even though her mother continues to say, "It's the thought that counts!" Other than that, Lucy thinks that the role of the Morning Star is an important one. She looks foward to being the vice-leader of the star council, a council of stars that makes destions and meet the angels. Lucy has no idea if she has a destiny on her father's side or not. She asumes that her dad is just a fairy with no destiny, but Lucy's dad won't tell her. However, if her dad does have a destiny that doesn't involve dying, Lucy will gladly take part in it. Relationships Lucy's Family Dawn Twinkler (Lucy's mother) Jayden Twinkler (Lucy's father) Asta Twinkler (Lucy's Younger Sister) Danica Twinkler (Lucy's Younger Sister) Estrella Twinkler (Lucy's Younger Sister) Iris Eudora (Lucy's Aunt; Mom's Sister) Lailie Faylinn (Lucy's Other Aunt) Devlin Faylinn (Lucy's Uncle, Dad's Brother) Gala Faylinn (Lucy's Cousin) Lucy's Friends Melody Piper Lace Carroll Lance McChivalry Lucy's Pets Elara (Wilson's bird of paradise) TBA Ariel (Star Bear/Ursa Minor) TBA Lucy's Acquaintances TBA Lucy's Enemies TBA Lucy's ''Romantic Life Lance McChivalry Outfits TBA Class-ic Schedule '''Throneroom: First Period: Second Period: Third Period: Fourth Period: Fifth Period: Sixth Period: Quotes TBA Links TBA Trivia TBA Notes TBA Gallery LucyTwinklerFanart.jpeg|Wave Two by Princess Gummibear LucyTwinkler.png|Basic by Lilygem|link=Lilygem LucyTwinklerBasicReference.jpeg|Basic by Bessie's RL friend LucyBasicbyJK.jpg|Basic 2 by JK!|link=ArtemisDonut Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Fairies Category:The Seven Ravens Category:Bessie's Army Category:FairytaleFangirl24